Love and War
by MadWithMusic
Summary: One-shot in which Cas is leaving for good, returning to heaven and Dean isn't happy about it. During an argument, Dean's true feelings on the matter spill out leaving both he and the angel baffled. Slashfic. Destiel.


Castiel appeared behind the sofa unnoticed. "Hello, Dean."

Dean jumped and stood up turning to face him. "Dammit, Cas. What did I tell you about popping up like that!" Dean chastised.

"My apologies." Castiel said.

Dean sighed, before allowing him to continue.

"I've come to inform you of my departure." Cas said solemnly.

"You're always bouncing between heaven and Earth. You've never needed my approval." Dean responded.

"I'm not going to be coming back, Dean. Not for a long time, at least." Castiel replied.

"What do you mean you're not coming back?" Dean said, his volume slightly rising.

"I've completely my duty to heaven. It is requested that I come back and lead the civil war." Castiel replied keeping calm.

"You've rebelled against heaven before! You know you're not some slave they can push around!" Dean yelled, making his way around the sofa so he and Cas were no longer separated.

Dean stood close to Cas, closer than he normally would.

"I thought you liked your personal space." Castiel inquired.

"Well, this is up close and personal!"

"How so?" Cas asked.

"How so? How so?! You can't just run with someone for two years, become like a brother to them, and then one day just up and leave! You at least need to give like a notice ahead of time or something!" Dean yelled.

"You do realize that I'm not used to being so close with humans, Dean." Cas said, starting to feel guilt stab at him.

"Trust me, I know!" Dean scoffed. "Just remember that the next time you make friends with a human, that you don't stab them in the back or spy on them! Most people don't tolerate that shit like Sammy and I did!"

"That was a mistake, Dean! I admit it." Castiel said sternly, trying to keep his cool.

"And we stood by you till the end! We gave you refuge, fought for and with you, took care of you, and you have the nerve to just run away when heaven calls!"

Castiel stood silent for a moment, just gazing into Dean's eyes.

"I think I'll be going." Castiel said remorsefully.

Dean grabbed Cas's wrists and pinned him to a wall, his heart pounding and breath heavy. "Not until you tell me the real reason you're leaving!" Dean demanded.

"I told you, Dean. Heaven wants me." Cas answered.

"And you didn't think to say no, or question them?" Dean shot back.

"Why would I?" Cas asked.

"So you don't have to leave Sammy and I!" Dean said desperately.

"Name one reason so I should stay!" Cas said harshly.

"Because I love you!" Dean yelled.

"Dean…" Castiel said softly.

"Shit." Dean said releasing Cas's wrists and turning his back to him.

"Dean." Cas began, placing his hand on Dean's shoulder.

"Forget I said anything." Dean scowled. "Just go back to heaven and lead the war. Forget I ever existed."

"Dean, stop it!" Castiel ordered. "Just stop it!"

Castiel grabbed the side of Dean's arm and spun him around to face him.

"Give me one reason why I should!" Dean screamed on the brink of tears.

"Because…" Castiel mumbled.

"Because why?" Dean asked. "Why?!"

Castiel started to say something, but figured what he wanted to say would be easier shown that said. He looked at Dean, his eyes alight with passion and pressed his lips against Dean's. He pulled back and looked at Dean waiting for him to say something.

When he didn't, Cas looked at him confused. "Am I clear?" He asked.

Dean gently grabbed the sides of Cas's face and pressed back into the kiss.

Dean pulled away, stroking the side of Cas's face slowly. "Crystal."

The two we about to go in for another kiss when a soft metal click came from the wall, and the door swung open. Sam stood there confused. "What the hell is going on here?"

"Nothing." Cas and Dean replied simultaneously, and took a step away from each other.

"You sure?" Sam asked.

"Dean. Your hand." Cas whispered. Dean realized and dropped his hand from Cas's face.

"Yeah. We're sure." Dean said red-faced.

"Whatever you say." Sam muttered and walked into the kitchen area of the hotel room.

After he was around the corner, Dean and Cas looked at each other and laughed. Dean pulled Cas into a hug. "I'm glad I have you, buddy." He whispered.


End file.
